<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I Don't Belong You Say I Am Yours by Zetal (Rodinia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703037">When I Don't Belong You Say I Am Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal'>Zetal (Rodinia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester Bingo [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hints of Assumed Non-Con That Isn't, M/M, Morning After, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Self-Worth Issues, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the perils of bringing your boyfriend to share your bed without telling your overprotective older brother that he's your boyfriend now.</p><p>(Note: if the first part looks familiar, it's because I copied it from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887763/chapters/30767340">here</a>.  It is my own work, expanded into a proper sequel instead of a mini-sequel.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester Bingo [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When I Don't Belong You Say I Am Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/gifts">LadyShadowphyre</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the best mutual enabler a writer could ever ask for.  Happy late birthday!</p><p>Written for Sam and Cas Bingo<br/>Square: Bedsharing</p><p>Written for Heaven and Hell Bingo<br/>Square: Free Space</p><p>Written for SPN Fluff Bingo<br/>Square: Bedsharing</p><p>Written for SPN Dean Bingo<br/>Square: Sam Winchester</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas would have waited forever for Sam to forgive him. Now that he had, though… his patience was stretched very thin as they got Dean inside and tucked into one of the beds in the room. Sam was always this way, this insistent on making sure Dean was comfortable and that anything he might want when he woke up was right there for him - water, painkillers, a gun, a knife under the pillow, a can or bottle of beer in the cooler. He was a little surprised when Sam didn’t insist on going out and getting some pie before he let himself rest, looking fondly at Dean for a moment before turning to Castiel. “Okay. Should… do you… do we need another room? I mean, I don’t want to leave Dean alone, but Dean would not be happy if he woke up and we were…” Sam trailed off, memories flashing through his eyes, and he chuckled. “You know what? Fuck him. If he wakes up to something he doesn’t wanna see, it’s vengeance for all the times he did that to me.”</p><p>Castiel tilted his head. “Sam, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Why would we need our own room?”</p><p>“Well… you know…”</p><p>“No, I don’t. I’m sure this would be blindingly obvious to a human, but I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>Sam started giggling and pulled Castiel into a kiss. “You’re right. This probably isn’t obvious to you. I was asking if you wanted to have sex tonight. It’s… usually not something you’d do with someone else in the room, especially your brother.”</p><p>“Oh. Why not?”</p><p>“You just don’t. It’s a cultural thing - sex is private. Of course, I might be getting ahead of myself, and you’re not interested tonight… or at all. Wow. I hadn’t thought… angels wouldn’t…”</p><p>Castiel cut Sam off with another kiss. He pulled back just far enough to whisper, “I would love to… but not yet. If sex is meant to be private, then not with Dean around, and I don’t want to leave Dean alone either.”</p><p> </p><p>The man lying beside him was beautiful in his sleep.  How Castiel had ever thought it was a good idea to reject him, he could no longer imagine.  The darkness in his soul from the demon blood he’d been given as a baby had just made the rest of him determined to shine that much brighter, to be that much better.  He had thoroughly overcome everything.  Had the Apocalypse proceeded as Castiel had discovered had been intended, Castiel would bet everything he had on Sam managing to end things without destroying the world.  Somehow.</p><p>Of course, that wouldn’t be necessary.  Castiel had wondered, sometimes, if his cruel reaction to Sam’s arrival in Heaven as Castiel’s soulmate had been part of God’s plan.  By sending Sam back to Earth, he had prevented Lilith from fulfilling the terms of Dean’s deal, and therefore prevented Dean from going to Hell.  It had forced Castiel to learn the empathy and humanity required to truly love his soulmate as he deserved.  He liked to think he could have come to appreciate Sam as he was, but love?  He needed the time he had spent in the form of a beast-man.</p><p>Now, holding Sam while he slept, Castiel was grateful.  There was no other word for it.  He was grateful for the time he had spent suffering, because it had made him worthy of Sam’s love and forgiveness.  One day, he would have to tell Sam that.  Sam’s struggles with his own sense of worth – certainly not helped any by Castiel’s cruelty the first time they met – could surely use that boost.  For now, though, Castiel was content to simply be here, in this moment, with the usually guarded hunter letting himself be fully at peace, despite his injured brother in the other bed, because he felt safe in Castiel’s presence.</p><p>Safe enough, even, that he had stripped out of his outer layers of clothing, retaining only his underwear, despite reserving that level of comfort for stays with Bobby Singer or Ellen Harvelle.  Places he felt safe and at home.  If Castiel had harbored any doubts that he was truly forgiven and loved, they would have been stripped away along with the clothing.  This was Sam’s way of saying that he felt safe with Castiel, that Castiel felt like home.</p><p>Castiel had chosen to strip down as well, as he had noticed that humans generally preferred to be in a similar state of dress to people around them.  He regretted that now, as he found himself with a gun in his face.  “Dean?”</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?”  The gun didn’t waver as Dean waved a hand over Sam.  “You think this is the way to get Sam to forgive your sorry ass?  Get in bed naked with him?”</p><p>“We’re not naked.  Politeness would require Sam and I to get our own room if we were to be nude, and neither of us wished to leave you until we knew you were awake and suffering no ill effects of your wounds.”  Castiel had to admit that he could see why Dean might think he wouldn’t know that, but to accuse Sam of such rudeness did not sit right with him.</p><p>Dean squeezed his eyes shut and threw up his free hand.  “That is so not the point here.  God knows I brought hookups back to the room when he was sleeping in the other bed or in a sleeping bag on the floor somewhere, Sam’s earned a little vengeance if he wants it.  The point, you feathered asshole, is that you’re taking advantage of Sam being asleep to…”</p><p>Castiel suddenly understood what Dean was thinking, and he was infuriated.  So infuriated that he needed to leave despite his promise to be there when Sam woke up in the morning.  Between the chance of saying something horrible to Dean or the chance of having to explain to Sam that he and Dean had gotten into an argument, Castiel would go with the brother he knew to be willing to listen to reason and forgive transgressions.  He got out of bed, picked up his clothes, and got in Dean’s face.  “You know nothing of this situation, Dean.  Shut up.”  And with that, he was gone to the middle of nowhere, to calm down and remind himself that Dean had been out for his conversation with Sam the night before, and that while he’d hope Dean would think better of him than to believe he would ever violate Sam’s autonomy like that, Dean always had been a jump-to-conclusions kind of man.</p><p> </p><p>When Sam started waking up, something felt off.  He didn’t feel like himself.  He was too exposed to be sleeping in a motel, but the bed had that motel feel.  Why… and then he realized.  Last night, he’d gone to bed with Castiel.  Castiel who had promised to be here when Sam woke up.</p><p>Broken promises were nothing new to Sam.  Most likely, something had come up in Heaven that required Castiel’s attention enough to risk not making it back before Sam woke up.  Or it had turned out to take a lot longer than Castiel had expected.  There was no reason at all for Sam to assume that Castiel had broken his promise because he’d never meant it; he’d had all too much experience with promises made with the best of intentions that ended up broken.</p><p>When Sam opened his eyes, they sought out the most important thing.  Dean was all right.  Dean was awake and watching TV, one of those weird cable channels that was showing a Clint Eastwood movie at 7 o’clock.  “Hey.  How are you feeling?”</p><p>Dean glanced over, cocky grin fully in place.  “Peachy.  You know these injuries won’t keep me down for long, and you wouldn’t leave the hunt unfinished.  Might be a good idea to take a day or two off before hitting up the next hunt, but if you found something last night, I’m good to go.”</p><p>Good old predictable Dean.  Hunt was finished, Sam was fine, nothing was bothering Dean enough to keep him on the sidelines, so everything in Dean’s world was all right.  “How long have you been up?”</p><p>“Hour and a half, two hours, maybe?  I dunno.  Didn’t want to wake you up because you need all the beauty sleep you can get.”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes.  He loved his brother, but Dean was absolutely ridiculous.  “Cas happen to be here when you woke up and say where he was going when he left?”  If Dean had been awake, Castiel would have left a message, Sam was sure.  If not, no harm in asking, and it would be a good way to start the conversation that they’d talked and might want to get a separate room at motels sometimes.</p><p>The look on Dean’s face, though, had Sam confused.  He looked horrified, and somewhat guilty.  “You… knew he was there?”</p><p>“Um, yes?”  This made Sam even more confused.  “What happened?”</p><p>“I, um… when were you gonna tell me to watch out for that kind of thing?  You know better than that!”</p><p>“Better than… what?  Keeping secrets from you?  Cas said you needed to sleep off lingering effects from your head wound, so I didn’t want to wake you up last night to tell you, and I haven’t been awake five minutes!”  Dean’s anger, however misdirected, made no sense.  Unless… and now Sam thought he knew what was going on.  Dean’s protectiveness of Sam had overridden his love for Castiel and he said or did something stupid.  “How bad was it?”</p><p>“I, uh… I may have pointed a gun at him?  Yeah, I know, it wouldn’t do anything, but I wasn’t exactly thinking straight.”  Sam’s wince must have been epic, because Dean was right back on the defensive.  “How was I supposed to know?  I look over and the two of you are naked in bed, and don’t give me that ‘we weren’t naked’ because you sure looked naked, and I don’t know which pissed me off more, the thought of what he might have done to you without your knowledge or that he did it with me in the room and I slept through it.  I’m not sorry for looking out for my little brother!”</p><p>“You should be sorry for thinking so badly of your brother’s soulmate,” Sam snapped.  He closed his eyes to pray, but stopped at the whoosh of wings.  “Castiel would never do anything to me without my consent, and if you don’t know that, learn it.  Quickly.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sam,” Castiel said.  He held out the cup in his hands, which Sam took to discover that his beloved had brought him the nectar of heaven… or, if he was going to be all literal about it, coffee exactly how Sam liked it.  “I’m sorry to have left, but I didn’t trust myself not to say something that would provoke a shouting match that might disturb your sleep.  I had hoped to have myself under control in time to come back, explain that to Dean, and be back in place before you awoke, but…”</p><p>“Dean can be incredibly aggravating.  I know.”  Sam got to his feet and kissed Castiel’s cheek.  “Dean, Cas and I talked last night, and we’re going to be together.  If what you saw this morning is going to be a problem…”</p><p>Dean waved a hand to cut him off.  “I’d appreciate it if you two didn’t actually fuck in front of me, but if I’m asleep or out hooking up or whatever, as long as you’re good about having at least the sheet over you by the time I’d have to see anything I don’t care how you’re dressed over there.  I was only pissed this morning because of not knowing you two had kissed and made up, and Castiel, I am sorry for jumping to conclusions there, but you gotta know how it looked to me.”</p><p>“I can see it… but we’ve been friends for over a year now, Dean.  You told me once that the only thing stopping you from considering me a brother is that you were waiting on Sam to make the call.”  Castiel held up a hand as Dean started to protest that he didn’t know Sam had.  “That you didn’t know isn’t the point – the point is that your first thought was that you had to protect him from me, not that we had ‘kissed and made up.”  Sam put a hand to his mouth to hide the snicker as Castiel did air quotes.  Who had taught him that?  “It was quite insulting, and makes it hard to believe you see me as a brother.”</p><p>“And I was wrong!” Dean shouted.  “I screwed up.  But now it won’t happen again, it can’t, so can we just… move on?  Not have you two starting your relationship like this?  Either have me go get a room so you two can use this one, you two go get a room, or we hang out and watch Clint Eastwood and plan where to go next without being mad at each other?”</p><p>Sam looked at Castiel, to see what he thought they should do.  “It’s your decision, Sam.  Your brother, your soulmate, we both have good reason to follow your lead.”</p><p>His decision, huh?  How often did that happen?  As a child, he’d always been told to shut up and fall in line, be a good soldier.  Even Dean thought he should accept things.  His decision to go to college led to him being ostracized from his family.  Dean was better about treating Sam as a partner instead of a soldier, but he still fell back into the pattern of he’s the big brother he knew best all too often.  Like, for instance, today.</p><p>Still, Sam hated fighting with Dean.  He could certainly see Dean’s point about what he woke up to and the knowledge he had at the time.  “Thought you said you wanted a couple days off?  What planning do we need to do?”</p><p>“Well, uh.”  Dean looked at Sam’s laptop.  “I was looking for something to do, and Iron Maiden’s playing Chicago tomorrow night.  Thought maybe the two of us could go to that.”  He looked over to Castiel.  “Three, if Cas wants to come.”</p><p>“Can you… never mind.”  Of course Dean could find a way to come up with tickets.  He always did.  “Cas?  Is he getting two tickets or three?”</p><p>No hesitation.  “Three.  I won’t pass up the chance to spend time with you at something you enjoy.”</p><p>“So I guess that leaves Clint Eastwood.  Unless there’s something better on that I could talk you into?”</p><p>Dean shrugged and tossed Sam the remote.  “Scroll through the guide and see if you find anything.  I’m gonna go grab breakfast.  Want anything?”</p><p>“No thanks.  Be careful.  Watch out for bad tacos!”  Dean stuck his tongue out at Sam and took off.</p><p>Sam tossed the remote on the bed and got to his feet to find clothes for the day.  Castiel looked curiously between the remote and Sam.  “Aren’t you going to look for something?”</p><p>“If I have time after taking care of business, maybe.  Not a fan of Clint Eastwood movies, but Dean loves them, and I am a fan of watching Dean watch Clint Eastwood movies because it’s hilarious.  This time of day there’s probably not much else on anyway.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>